


A Tale of Two Tricksters （中译版）

by Blakeshot



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mischief, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Swearing, super friends - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakeshot/pseuds/Blakeshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony不相信Batman在和Joker交往，所以Loki决定去证明这个，之后发生了一些事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Tricksters （中译版）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tale of Two Tricksters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420426) by [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink). 



> 我选了诺兰版的Joker，因为他没其他版本的那么邪恶，所以他还有救。

Tony走进客厅时Loki正在收看晚间新闻报道。“地球上有什么好玩的新闻吗？”他一屁股坐在Loki旁边的沙发上问。

“Batman的男朋友又从阿克汉姆逃跑了。”Loki回复，端起自己的那杯咖啡递给Tony。

Tony接过杯子喝了几口咖啡：“Joker是他的头号仇敌，不是他男朋友。”

Loki哼了一声，收回杯子：“真天真。”

“等会儿，你刚才说什么？”Tony皱起眉。

“我说Bruce会很高兴他男朋友回来了。”Loki对他假笑。

“哇，哇，哇！”Tony大叫，“好吧，首先，见鬼你怎么知道Batman的秘密身份？”

“Jack告诉我的。”Loki得意地咧嘴一笑。

“Jack？”Tony问。

“Jack是Joker的真名，唔，至少他自己肯定是Jack。”Loki告诉他。

“噢。”Tony盯着Lok，“你见过Joker？”

“我当然见过。”Loki再次笑起来，“犯罪王子小丑和恶作剧之神。我们怎么能抗拒这个？”

Tony使劲咽了口唾沫，把咖啡杯从Loki那儿拿回来。“纽约注定无太平。”他叹息着喝了一口。

“恰恰相反，”Loki回复，“Joker已经被掰直了，自从他勾搭上Batman后。”

“唔，抱歉？”Tony怒了，“他刚从阿克汉姆疯人院逃出来。Batman刚把他扔进去，就在他放火烧了个仓库之后。我不管这个叫掰直。”

Loki笑了：“他在一个废弃广场那儿点燃了一个空仓库，就在他和Bruce打过一架之后。没有人受伤，而且不管怎么说那块场地本来就要被拆除了。Batman把他抓进阿克汉姆只是表演给市民看，他非常清楚他会逃脱。”

Tony目瞪口呆地盯着Loki：“你在跟我开玩笑吧？”

“事实上，我没有。”Loki说，然后歪过头看着Tony，“为什么我提到Bruce Wayne就是Batman时你一点都不吃惊？”

这次轮到Tony笑了：“我好几年前就知道了。你知道，这个城市并没有那么多的天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，同时又是个慈善家。我们互相支持。我得承认我们不像以前那么亲密了，打击犯罪有点占用了太多时间。但，没错，我认识他。”

“明白了。”Loki点点头，“但你还是不相信他在和Joker交往？”

“哦，不。”Tony承认，“Joker是个恶棍，而Batman是个英雄。”

Loki冷哼一声：“而我不是你这个英雄的恶棍？”

“你是，但那个家伙是个疯子。”Tony回答。

“你见过他吗？”Loki问。

Tony叹口气：“不，没有。我只听Bruce说过，而且那也是很久之前的事了。我猜现在可能有什么不一样了。”

“的确。”Loki回答，“你不用现在就相信我的话。”他站起来，“穿上你的铠甲，我们将亲眼见证。”

“嗯？”Tony皱了皱眉，却放下了咖啡并站起来。

“快点。”Loki比了个催促的手势。

Tony转过身，虽然还在困惑中，但仍去装备了自己的某套钢铁侠铠甲。

他很快就回来了，看到Loki正不耐烦地等待着。他立刻大步走过来，抓住Tony戴着手套的手。世界转了个圈，Tony发现自己被传送到了某个屋顶上。环顾四周后，他最终确认了这里是哥谭。

“我们来这里做什么？”他问，掀开了头盔面板。Loki将手指抵在嘴唇上，指着对面的屋顶，路灯刚好照亮了那块地方。

正坐在屋顶边的是个Tony从无数的照片和新闻报道中再熟悉不过的人影。他穿着一件绿色的背心，里面是紫色的花纹衬衫。绿条纹的领带绕过他的脖子，半垂在深紫色的长裤上。他乱蓬蓬的绿——金色卷发有些长长了，脸上涂抹着白色的粉底与红色的唇膏。他用磨损严重的棕色皮鞋的鞋跟踢着墙，看起来无聊又不耐烦地洗着一副扑克牌。

Tony和Loki躲在他的视线外，藏在屋顶另一侧的阴影中。

不久，一阵轻微的颤动，像是什么在扑打的声音响起，Joker猛地抬起头，扑克牌消失进他的背心口袋里，微笑闪现在他伤痕累累的脸上。Batman刚降落在屋顶上，便直接来到他身前。Joker分开双腿时Batman正好踏入其间，并张开胳膊抱住他。Tony喘了口气，Loki伸出一只手捂住他的嘴。

“我想你了。”Batman低吼着亲吻正用双腿勾住他斗篷下的腰的Joker，对方在Batman将他抱离屋顶时轻声地笑：“我也想你，Batsy。”

Batman把他放下来：“但你没必要去烧掉房屋。”

“你也没必要去跟Catwoman尝鲜。”Joker偏过头，从标志性的长睫毛下死死盯着Batman。如果不是太过熟悉他，Batman不会知道他在忍着偷笑。

“嘿，我道过歉了。别再揪着我不放了，鉴于那根本不能算我的错。是她冲我来，这你是知道的。”Batman哼了一声。

Joker的窃笑很快便撑不住了。“我所知道的，Batsy……是你不够重视我。”他戳着Batman胸前所覆盖的铠甲。

Tony将Loki的手从嘴上拉下来。“诶，这听起来很熟悉。”他喃喃自语。

Loki眯起眼睛看他，但Tony能看出他试图隐藏的淘气的露齿笑。

他抓住Tony戴着手套的手，拉着他走出阴影，走向另一对恋人。“晚上好，Jack。”他边靠近打招呼。

Joker环顾一圈，冲他笑了笑。“Loki！”他挥着手，越过Loki肩膀瞥了眼Tony，“你终于肯把他带来见我了？”

“对。”Loki咯咯笑。

Batman看见了从Loki身后走出的Tony，同样笑了：“Tony？兄弟，不会吧？”

Tony轻笑：“这正是我要对你说的。”他走到他身边，开玩笑地打了下他的胳膊，“和敌人睡觉？我以为那是我的风格？”

“好吧，看起来你更见鬼的轻松多了。”Bruce哼了一声推了把Tony的肩膀，“说真的，再也不会无聊了，对不对？”

“真不会了。”Tony笑，“Alfred知道吗？”

“没——”Batman笑了，“你能想象我会接收到的那些不赞同的眼神吗？我只能把Jack带到阁楼而不是宅邸，这样我才能避免他们遇见。”

Tony大笑：“还可能会更糟。每次我和Loki在一起时，Jarvis就一直在问我一些随机问题。原来他是在测试我的清醒状况。”此时他瞥了眼Loki和Jack，“这他妈是什么情况？恶作剧（Tricky）？”看清了眼前景象后他惊叫。

Loki在和Jack接吻。压靠着对方，手放在依Tony看来他们完全不该放在的位置上，完全投入在亲吻里。他们慢慢分开唇瓣。“怎么了？”他们同时问，单纯无辜地微笑着，“你们刚才完全无视了我们。”Loki补充。虽然他们各自瞪视着属于自己的超级英雄。

“见鬼，那幕真火热。”Bruce在Tony身后咕哝着，而他也勉强赞同这点。那两个骗子差不多高，且同样精瘦，因此一切看起来都完美匹配。二人站着，上半身此刻微向冲Tony和Bruce，胯部仍贴着对方，腿挤在彼此的腿间。Loki一手按在Jack的屁股上。另一只拽着他的领带。Jack的手指缠绕着Loki乌黑的及肩长发，另一只探入他三件套的西装外套下。他们的嘴唇因亲吻而发肿，脸颊染上红晕。两双绿眼睛闪着恶作剧得逞的光，Jack的Joker妆被蹭到了Loki的下半张脸和嘴唇上。

“好了，你们现在得到我们的注意了。调皮鬼（Tricky）。”Bruce低吼，“所以你们打算做什么？”

Tony因他与Bruce对各自伴侣所起的昵称相同这件事而暗自发笑，并对二人质疑地挑起一边眉：“全部的。注意。”他声明。

Loki和Jack回头对视了眼彼此，窃笑之后再次接吻。Loki的手从Jack的屁股上移开，直接滑进他的长裤里。Jack腾出双手来解开Loki的衬衫。Bruce呻吟一声换了个站姿：“对眼下这幕来说，这套战服有点儿太紧了。”

Tony也换了下：“这是我要说的。Loki，让我们离开这儿。”

Loki并未停止举动，只是抬起那只暂时并未摸索着Jack的屁股的手，轻轻一抖手腕，他们四人便被传送到了Bruce的阁楼卧室里。

“唔！”Bruce喘了口气，“真不错。”他迅速开始摆脱那套蝙蝠战衣，它们被一整堆地扔到一边的椅子上，又滑落到地板。

Tony得意地仅用了一会儿工夫，几下敲击与飕飕风声后，他的盔甲收成了一块，好让他能轻松地脱掉它。

Bruce瞥了眼对面，冲Tony翻了个白眼，将另一块凯夫拉面片扔到地板上。“臭美的混蛋。”他哼了一声，Tony则笑着瞥回他，视线越过他的肩膀看向Loki和Jack，这两人现在正忙着脱下对方的衣服。Loki已用他的魔法将Joker的妆从两人的脸上擦掉。

“我们得分开他俩。”Tony冲两个骗子的方向偏过头。

Bruce将盔甲的最后一块扔到那堆上，现在他仅穿着黑色T恤与黑色皮裤，站在Tony身边。“那你建议我们该怎么做？并且不会惹恼他俩？”

Tony想了会儿，然后打量着他的脸。“你在看什么？”Bruce问，小心地挑起一边眉毛。

“我有个主意。”Tony开口，“你不会喜欢的，不过我保证那很有效。”

Bruce退缩了：“哦见鬼。什么？”

“只要相信我，好吗，来吧。”Tony冲他假笑。

Bruce翻了个白眼，但还是呼了口气：“好吧”。

Tony抓住他的二头肌把他拽到自己面前，把自己的嘴唇压到Bruce的上。Bruce僵住了，下一秒便瞪大了双眼，但随即他吻了回去，双手放在Tony的臀部上，拇指滑过他的T恤下摆，将他拉得更近些，同时分开双唇，好好地吻着他。有那么一会儿，什么都没发生，但紧接着便响起了Loki愤怒的一声嘶。

“嘿，嘿，嘿！”Jack吼道。

Tony感到Bruce背向两个骗子的那侧嘴角偷笑着扬起来。他慢慢分开和Tony的双唇，望向他俩，但没从Tony身上放开手。“怎么了？”他状似无辜地问，“你们刚才完全无视了我们。”

Jack和Loki盯着他们，眼睛眯起，撇着嘴。Loki大步走过去，并将自己的身体挤入两名英雄之间，用屁股推开Bruce，然后抓住Tony的T恤，并向前将他拉入一个吻中。几秒之后他分开，舔着嘴唇。“好味道。”他咧嘴一笑，回过头问Bruce，“是什么？”

“冬青。”Bruce告诉他，同时Jack溜到了他身后，胳膊搂住了他的腰。抬起下巴搁在他的肩膀上，手往前滑向并探入了Bruce的皮裤里。Bruce闭上眼睛呻吟着，往后靠在Jack身上。

“这暗示着我们该走了。”Tony对Loki说，后者冲他撇起嘴。

“你们还不能走。”Jack告诉他们，“事情才刚开始变有趣。”他开始拽着Bruce将他带到床上。Bruce仍闭着眼，轻声喘息着，任由Jack的手指在他的牛仔裤内活动。

Loki朝Tony俯过身。“拜托？”他冲他的嘴唇低语，“Jack和我很早就想要这么做了。”他走到床边坐下，拍了拍旁边的位置。

“做什么？”Tony迟疑地问。

“你会知道的。”Jack轻声笑，手从Bruce的裤中抽出，扑倒在床上。Bruce呻吟着睁开眼睛，翻过身看着此刻正四肢大开地瘫在床上，并放肆地搂抱在一起的两个骗子。两人皆是上身赤裸，而下身的牛仔裤均被解开。

Tony将视线从两人身上投向Bruce：“我们真的要这么做吗？”他问他的朋友。

Bruce想了一会儿，同时仍注视着正脱着他们的牛仔裤的Jack和Loki。“我不知道你怎么想。”最后他说，而两人也完全赤裸地躺在他的床上，腿随意搭着，展示着自己，“但我肯定见鬼的没任何抵抗力。”他脱掉了T恤，并伸手解开皮裤的纽扣。

Tony回头看了看床上的骗子们，二人都以闪亮的绿眼睛回视着他。“去他的。你说得对。”他笑了笑，脱下衣服。两位英雄努力试图避免看到对方，爬上了床，靠在各自的恋人身边。

Jack和Loki躺在那儿，肩膀彼此相抵，而身体却隔着一个角度，好让Tony和Bruce能有个空间放置他们的腿，而不至于膝盖相撞。他们像疯了似的咯咯大笑，手抓着手。

Tony直奔Loki吻去，同时Bruce开始沿着Jack的腹部舔到他的胸口，用舌头拨弄着乳尖。很快，两个骗子便在各自的英雄身下扭动呻吟着。

Jack抬起手滑入枕头下面，掏出一瓶润滑剂。在挤些到Bruce手上后，他将瓶子递向Tony。Tony伸出一只手，Jack在上面挤了些润滑剂，然后又给了些Loki和他自己。Tony怀疑Loki也带了润滑剂，但他已经得到了够用的份儿，所以也懒得问。此时他已经开始了扩张，为接下来的重头戏。

Tony开心地将自己没入Loki体内，之前他看到他搓着双手，让润滑剂均匀地涂过他的手掌。随即他伸出手，手指抚过Jack的胯部。Loki的手一向很冷，Jack因他的触摸而猛地哆嗦了一下。Bruce发出一声奇怪的声音，半是呻吟半是低吼。他从正吮吸着的Jack的脖子上抬起头。“再做一次。”他喘息着看着Jack的眼睛。

“我办不到。”Jack轻声笑。

“请让我来帮忙。”Loki咕噜着，冰凉的手攥住Jack的阴茎。Jack猛地喘了口气，更厉害地哆嗦了一下，臀部拱起紧贴着Bruce的。

Bruce再次呻吟一声，闭上眼睛，更用力地撞入爆发出一阵大笑的Jack体内。对方随即用涂满润滑油的手抓住了Loki的阴茎。

“Sweet mother of Fuck。”Tony喃喃着。两个骗子开始用手来律动彼此。有那么混乱的一瞬间，他们都试图跟上对方的节奏。但没过多久，他们四人都达到了同步。

谢天谢地，看在各位的份儿上，不久之后他们四人便都达到了高潮，呻吟着彼此伴侣的名字。Tony和Bruce重重地倒在床的两侧，将Loki与Jack围在中央。

“哦。”Bruce喘息着，“那真激烈。”Jack窃笑着，与同在偷笑的Loki互换了个恶作剧得逞的眼神。

“我们也需要张这么大的床。”Tony笑着轻推了把Loki。

“没错，”Loki笑，“然后那俩人就能过来顺便帮我们给它个洗礼。”

Tony哼笑一声：“也许可以。”他打了个哈欠。

“这么晚了。”Jack微笑，“让他们留下来怎么样？”他问Bruce。

“当然可以。”Bruce咕哝着，把自己拖下床，“不过我要先用浴室。”

不一会儿四个人都清理完毕并穿上了睡裤，几人互相依偎着躺在Bruce大到夸张的床上。

“说真的，伙计。”Tony隔空呼唤Bruce，“你得告诉我你是从哪儿弄来的这张床。”

床的另一边传来一声哼笑：“私人订制的，宝贝。”略作停顿，“我明早再跟你细说。”

Jack和Loki咯咯笑着，彼此依偎在一起，令Tony和Bruce不得不各自分开并贴近他们的骗子。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真不知道Batman的战衣怎么脱，但我不想让他赤身裸体（至少现在）或者就一条紧身裤，所以我就在装甲下添了件皮衣。Tony也可以借机好好臭美一下。


End file.
